Blood or Love
by sasusakugaahina
Summary: Part two of love birds. Read that first.
1. Chapter 1

Blood or Love?( Italics mean Parseltounge)

Waking up Blaise Zabini looked at the girl next to him. She was snuggled up on his chest, with her hair over his chest and abdomen. He smiled as the sun hit her body making her look like angel. Getting out of bed, he went to go take a shower.

Blaise Vonhourston woke up with the sun shinning in her face. Abruptly sitting up,she looked around her. Blaise wasn't there. "Blaise?" she said The sheet being wrapped around her she got out of bed. Hearing water running, she went into the bathroom. Good thing it was a Saturday. Walking to the shower part she saw a shadow. "Blaise?" she asked. The curtain moved so his face came out. "Whats up?" he asked. "Don't run out all all the hot water." she replied. "I'm sure you body is enough to warm up the water. Or you can come in the shower with me." She blushed at his comment and suggestion. "Okay..."she said tentatively. Stepping in she was standing right in front of him. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer. "hmm. Blaise?" "Yea" "I know that I love you like this." "Like what Blaise?" "There are many words to describe it but I'll just say FUCKABLE." She blushed as she removed the now wet bed sheet and tossed it out the shower. Sliding his hands up her stomach he stopped just as he was about to grope her breast. "Tell me you want me." she bit her lower lip the way he most likely liked since he always groaned when she did. She decided to say it in parseltounge. "_I want you Blaise._" he groaned and groped her breast with one hand while he brought the other one to finger-fuck her cunt. Moaning she rid his fingers til she came. Then he leaned her so she was sticking her ass in his face. "_I'm going to fuck you senceless._" with that he drove his dick into her heat. Slowly he gained a rhythm. Then he began to pistion faster and faster. "_your really sexy when you talk parseltounge to me. You should do it more often."_ she moaned when he talked to her like that. "_Ssso maybe I sshould keep talking like it._" Groaning, unable to restrain himself, he moved faster and faster. Releasing into her, she screamed as she released around him. After that he pulled out and washed her up. Then washed himself. By the time they were done she had to go somewhere. "Where do you have to go?" he asked. She shook her head pulling on her jacket. "I have to meet 'monie. I tottaly blew her off yesterday, and I promised i'd go to hogmead with her. I'll see you later. Bye." she said. "Okay. See you later. Meet at the library at seven." She nodded and left.

Seven Thirty:

"Blaise I'm so sorry!" she said rushing up to him. Then she wasnt rushing up to him anymore because he was making out with a girl from ravenclaw. Immediately he pushed the girl off of him and rushed to catch up to the already leaving Isabella Vonhourston. Finaly catching up to her in a hallway he spun her around. "It wasnt wat it looked like." she looked at him with hurt filled eyes. "Oh really?! So the girl came up to you sat on your lap and started sticking her tounge down your thoat and you couldnt do a thing but start sqeezing her ass!" she yelled. "Okay it is what it looked liked. But I promise I wont do it again." she shook her head. "You know what, you wont be able to because we are through!" said stomping on his foot and marching away.


	2. Skip if you dont have a ? about story

If you have a question on the story feel free to contact me at: skillet luvr 12 yahoo . com (no spaces.)

Okay Hi I know everyone hates authors notes but I just like to clear a few points up:

1. People seem to think of my character Isabella Blasline Vonhourston...a Mary sue.

Just letting everyone out there know that know she is not, she is something me and a friend were thinking of on a Friday in gym class.

characters.

I will most defiantly post their backgrounds in a story called backgrounds.

3. This is a bad story.

Love your imagination! Well criticized anonymous review. Um I'd like to comment I was getting into the story but I get my ideas from me no one else. So thanks for the criticism. Love it.

I'm a girl, with apparently a bad writing ability. I'm sorry, but if I cant write i'd like to see yours so I can criticize your story. Then maybe i'll be a reveiwer. Thx a lot sasusakugaahina out!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been five months. And she still couldn't get over him. Yet there he was, everyday with a new girl. She didn't even think there where that many girls in Ohanna High. She had had a boyfriend from time to time, but other than that, she didn't really didn't see anyone else. So unlike the other days, Blaise came in the cafe' with no one. By now Isabella had told Hermione about the affair with Blaise. Hermione had been pissed with her for not telling, but she was over it now, and she made Isabella promise to never kiss or have sex with Blaise again.. To say Isabella wasn't surprised when Blaise walked to their table would be a lie. She was so surprised in fact, that she spilled her milk. "We need to talk." he said. She bit her lower lip.

God she looked so sexy biting her lip. "Okay." she stood up and walked with him out of the cafe'. How was he supposed to talk to her. They had ended on bad terms, and every day since he shagged a different girl. "Um how are you?" he asked. She tilted her head to the side, and leaned against the wall. "Cut the bull shit Blaise, what do you want." She shot. And it hit. The venom lacing her words was so heart breaking that he almost told her how he didn't even like the girl he cheated on her with. But then she would only hate him more. "I missed you, and I'm so lost and scared. I miss waking up on Saturdays and seeing your sleeping face. I miss your laugh, I miss the spark in your eye when your determined, I miss my arm around you after the greatest sex in the world. I just want you back and god why is this so hard not to screw everything up in my life." he just slumped on the wall. He hadn't ment to say that much. He thought she would just laugh but she wrapped her around him and held him close.

Why was he so romantic, and why was he so caring. "You could have told me earlier." she said against his neck. "Well I was going to..." She looked up into his eyes. She noticed how there was gold specks in his black eyes, the hair that swept across his face. "Your beautiful." she wasn't thinking when she kissed him. Or heard Colin behind them snapping a picture of them making out. When they broke apart she was still on the floor as Blaise stood up and started helping her up. When they where both standing up she was happy again. By now Colin had left. And now they where headed back to Blaise's room.

When they got into Blaise's room he started kissing her again. The kiss grew steadily deeper as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. "mmm." she said kissing him. He pulled her close against him, flexing his hands around her hips. She started to put her tongue in his mouth as her hands moved to his chest up to the back of his neck, and up to his hair, then back again. "mhlm" he grunted, as he ground his steadily growing erection onto her. "Blaise..." he hoisted her up and took her to the bed where he laid her down and climbed on top of her. She layed there. He paused to look down at her. She was so sexy and he hadn't even ripped her cloths off yet. "Your the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Before she could reply to that, he swooped down and kissed her. First it was just his lips softly pressed against hers. Then he slowly started to move his lips in a rhythmical way. She was blown away, and she couldn't breathe, but he hadn't even put his tounge in her mouth. That was soon to be corrected as he ran his tounge over her bottom lip, and lightly sucked it as well, the way she liked. She immediately opened for his tounge, warm and slick against hers. Just the feel of it wanted it raping every part of her body. She loved his hands slidding up her shirt to unhook her bra. He was capturing every part of the hot cavern known as her mouth with his tounge. She followed him as his tounge ran across her roof the back teeth the inside of her cheeks, finaly they parted for air. Somehow both of their shirts had been taken off. He started kissing her neck. Leaving a few love bites.. "Blaise, stop. Please." He looked at her. He was breathing heavly as she looked at him with eyes that where so sad. "Bella(only he could get away with calling her that), whats wrong?" she looked away from his eyes and said, "I promised 'mione. She said ' if you ever have sex with him again i'll disown you' and I just want everything to be okay between everyone and its just not fair." she started crying and he couldin't stand to see her face that sad. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forhead. "I wish you didn't have to decide between blood and love. I'll stay by you every day for the rest of my life. Maybe we should get Hermione and Draco together and they'll accept us." Her head snapped up. "Blaise repeat what you just said." he raised an eyebrow. "I'll stay by you every day for the rest of my life?" She shook her head. "No after that." he scrunched his eyebrows. "Maybe we should get Hermione and Draco together and they'll accept us?" She shot up off the bed. "Thats it. We'll get them together!"


End file.
